DRW Mistertrouble189
Introduction Hi. Call me Mistertrouble or Troubleman. I love Dead Rising. I love saving survivors! I am an admin here on this wiki, so feel free to hit me up with questions/comments. I originally got the Wii version and beat it after a week, but was disapointed with the less number of zombies and absence of the psychopaths and survivors... A few months later, I bought Dead Rising for the Xbox 360 and LOVE it. My first file, I beat it, including Overtime mode. I've beat Dead Rising many times with all survivors rescued and all cases completed, acquiring the true ending. Saving all survivors while dealing with the cases can be frustrating at some times. Leave a message on my talk page if you need me. I am most concerned with survivors and psychopaths on this wiki and will do my best to update/edit those pages. Plus, I will be doing extensive updating to my three above pages (and on the survivors pages for each of the three games). Also, I am the sole admin and user at the I Am Alive Wiki since its blank and there's barely anything out there (but I think I got it all), so come check it out! The game looks so cool! Perfect Run Day One *Quickly witness the zombie break in the Entrance Plaza to not waste time *Rescue Jeff and Natalie (easy) *Activate Case 1-2, defeat Carlito and rescue Bill *Once back in Paradise Plaza, should be around/after 2pm, so do Kent's photo challenges *Bring Bill back to Security Room *Head over to Food Court and wait until 5pm so A Mother's Lament & Barricade Pair have started *Enter Al Fresca Plaza, get Aaron and Burt, then carry Leah back to Food Court *Quickly do the step above before it reaches 6pm so Convicts don't need to be dealt with yet *Return Leah, Burt & Aaron to Security Room *Go to Leisure Park, grab Sophie (kill Convicts if level 50 and have a katana) *Return Sophie to Security Room (after that, kill Convicts if time permits) *Head to Food Court and wait for Out of Control & Japanese Tourists to start *Get the two tourists, fight & kill Adam *Escort Greg, Yuu, and Tanaka back to Security Room *Head to North Plaza, kill Cletus Samson *Rescue and escort David Bailey to Security Room Day Two *At 6am, defeat Carlito in Entrance Plaza to save Dr. Barnaby *If you are quick, it'll be before 6:30, so you have time to kill Steven & get medicine *After Steven is dead, Lovers should be activated *Grab Ross & Tonya from Wonderland Plaza store and return to Security Room (carry Ross, give Tonya weapon) *Once back in SR, give Jessie medicine *A Hatchet Man should be activated, head over to North Plaza through Leisure Park (ignore Convicts if they're alive) *Kill Cliff, rescue Barbara, Rich, and Josh. Give all three weapons. *Head to Paradise Plaza through Leisure Park, set waypoints along the perimeter to avoid zombies. *Once in PP, head up stairs to Colombian Roastmasters, get orange juice (try not to have camera "see" Child's Play) *Head downstairs, set 3 survivors to a clear spot while you save Pamela (use queen) *Recruit Pamela and then her sister inside store *Return 5 survivors to Security Room *Head back out to Al Fresca Plaza through the Entrance Plaza to grab Gordon *Bring him to Paradise Plaza via Leisure Park and recruit Ronald *At this time Kent should appear, show photo & bring two men back to room *Upon entering PP, Jennifer and cultists should be present. Outbreak Pages The Willamette Incident The Still Creek Outbreak The Fortune City Disaster The Phenotrans Facility Outbreak Survivors Awards Note to Self Just keeping track... *Underground Tunnel *Zombie Handler *Security Outpost *Holding Pens *Storage Bay *Security Camera *Lisa Hersey